The Perfect Love Story, Or Maybe Not
by narratekate
Summary: Stan fell for Kyle years ago, but how does Kyle feel when Stan comes out about it and throws away everything for him? Style :
1. I Want Him

**:D I've decided to write a Style! Woo! **

Stan chanced a sidelong glance at the person sitting the desk next to him. His face twisted in want and sadness just a little before he turned away. Mrs. Garrison was babbling on about how awful men were and Stan's doleful expression turned into a bitter smirk. _Men aren't so bad… _He thought wistfully. His head turned to look at Kyle again and smiled. Stan had been in love with his best friend since the fourth grade. _God he's so fucking beautiful. _Whispered the voice in Stan's mind. He was admiring the soft read curls that peeked out from under Kyle's hat, the bright green eyes that had little bits of brown and gold in them that were currently staring at a chalkboard…

Then something hit him in the head. Turning around in his seat he saw a little folded piece of paper on the floor. Looking at Mrs. Garrison quickly, he picked it up and unfolded it to read under his desk.

_I love you Stannie. – xoxo Wendy_

Stan looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend and watched her blow a kiss. A smile formed on his lips for her sake and then he turned around, the grin turning raw. He didn't really care that Wendy loved him, she was just his cover.

_I love you too, baby. -Stan_

Stan had thought about writing his full name, Stanley, because he knew Wendy liked to call him that, but he didn't like it. He didn't want anyone saying his full name except for his parents and Kyle. Tossing the note behind him, he thought about how he felt when Kyle said his name. When he heard Kyle say his name it sent shivers through his body, he wanted Kyle to moan his name though. Stan needed him to gasp his name needily. He was concentrating so hard he could almost hear Kyle whispering his name, softly.

"Stan… STAN!" He felt a sharp jab in his arm from a pencil. Almost falling out of his chair from being startled he saw that Kyle had been trying to tell him something.

"What?" He hissed back.

"Wanna hang out after school?" His green eyes were so bright, Stan sighed.

"Yea, your house or mine?" Stan whispered.

"Yours." He said, then he smiled that wonderful smile that made Stan melt inside.

"Okay, but I need to tell you something really important when we get there." He had decided this morning that he was going to tell Kyle. Right after he broke up with Wendy… Stomach churning he picked up the note that had just hit him in the back of the head again.

_Is something wrong? You look weird… -Wendy_

Stan sighed again. _Might as well do it now. _He thought grimly. He scribbled his answer and turned all the way around to set it on her desk instead of throw it, making sure to look into her eyes. Her eyes were a flat blue. It wasn't even what you might call pretty, just like blue paint. Yet all the guys raved about how beautiful they were. Stan didn't get it, He thought Kyle's eyes were bet by a million times. Bright emerald with toffee, framed by thick black lashes, god just thinking about him made Stan dazed. Kyle's eyes were his best feature.

_I think we should break up Wendy. I'm sorry. _

Wendy didn't reply back. After reading the note she was outraged and she didn't want to say something stupid that might cost her reputation. Clenching her fists she glared at the back of Stan's head. _How could he do this to me? I was the perfect girlfriend! I've always been good to him. There must be someone else… _She deduced after a few moments deliberation. _But what girl could he possibly like more than me? _

Stan sat obliviously watching Kyle out of the corner of his eye and thinking. _I wonder how he'll react? I hope he doesn't hate me, I don't know if I could take that. I would be so heartbroken… hey why hasn't Wendy replied yet? It's been almost ten minutes, class is almost …_

The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seat except for Stan. He had turned his gaze to the clock and was watching it intently. He didn't want to go to lunch with everyone and sit with Kyle and his friends and pretend that he wasn't madly in love. It was so heartbreaking to be with the most important person to you and know they only think of you as their best friend.

"Hey man, come on." Kyle said tugging on his arm.

"Mphmp hmph mmaph?" Kenny asserted.

"Nothing is wrong Kenny, I just feel a little out of it today." Stan said looking away from the ticking and getting up with a fake smile plastered on his face. Kenny could be too observant sometimes.

"Hah, he's probably worrying about his little bitchy girlfriend and how 'unsatisfied' she is." Cartman sneered.

Stan growled. He hated it when Cartman brought up his sex life with Wendy. It didn't matter that Stan was only seventeen; he and Wendy had had sex every Friday night for the past two years. And every Friday she complained that he wasn't good, that he didn't make her feel it. He couldn't help it, he just wasn't attracted to her that much. When he tried to 'make love' to her it didn't work. Probably because he didn't love her. Recently it had gotten worse, the more she came on to him the less he liked her and the more he wanted Kyle instead. When last Friday she couldn't even get him to have a boner she had a fit and had told all her friends.

"You shut up fatass! FYI I just broke up with Wendy!" Stan half-shouted.

"Y-you what?" Yelled Kyle and Cartman.

"Mphma?" Kenny said.

"Yeah really. I broke up with her…" Stan whispered, unsure.

"Hey, it's cool man. That's your decision." Kyle maintained. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved."

Stan followed after him and wondered if that was how he would take it when he told him later this afternoon why he had broken up with Wendy. _Well here's hoping, not. _His mind provided sarcastically.

**Reveiws make me very happy and encourage me to write faster! **

**This is completely irrelevant to the story but if picture a hot Kenny it really reminds me of the song "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz. Just thought i'd mention that...**

**OH AND I WON A GIANT KENNY AT THE FAIR! XD**


	2. The Confession Comes Out

**And so the confession comes out! **

The walk over to Stan's house after school was quiet. Unusually so, and Kyle noticed.

"Hey man, you've been real quiet all day. Is something wrong?" He asked, worried.

"No…" Stan lied. "I'm just thinking about something important."

Kyle saw through the lie, but decided not to press the matter. "Is it that thing you were going to tell me?"

"Yeah." Stan watched his feet trudge along through the snow down the street, nervousness was curling in his stomach. _What if he completely rejects me? What if he says that he can't stand the sight of me and doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if… _Stan's mind was full of what ifs.

Kyle's mind however what just full of whats. _What is he going to tell me that is so important? What could make him like this that's so bad? I wonder if it's about Wendy. God I hate that bitch. _Kyle had always pretended to like Wendy for Stan's sake, but in reality he thought Stan deserved so much better. Someone who actually loved him, not his dick. And that's pretty much why Wendy had kept him around. On one occasion, when Wendy had been telling everyone that she couldn't get Stan stiff, Kyle had actually almost hit her! Rage pooled in his chest at the way she had treated him, but cooled off when Stan's house came into view.

Stan turned the corner and started walking up the path to his house when the butterflies suddenly got much more violent. It was like they had a war going on in there. He gulped and walked in the front door silently, only to be greeted by his obnoxious father on the couch.

Randy had been watching Obama's speech about why he should be reelected for a third term even though it wasn't allowed. Everyone complained about him so much, how had he even gotten a second term in the first place? None the less Randy cheered him on for the sake of popularity.

"Hey Stan! You and Kyle wanna come watch this with me?" He asked excitedly and wearing his Obama tee-shirt from the first election.

"No thanks dad, we're going to hang out in my room." Stan said dragging Kyle up the stairs, almost making him trip. Stan traced his thumb over the back of Kyle's wrist unnoticeably before letting go. He walked into his room and it no longer seemed like such a good idea to tell Kyle. The butterflies weren't at war anymore; it felt as though a snake was in his stomach now. He took a deep breath and fell on the end of his bed face first. The mattress sagged as Kyle sat down next to him. Kyle took off his hat and ran a hand trough his messy red curls. He had started cutting them shorter recently and they looked much cuter that way.

Stan turned his face to the side to look at Kyle. His face was expressionless compared to the turmoil inside him. A sigh passed over his lips and he sat up slowly. His hands were folded in his lap and he looked at them intently. Kyle thought he looked somewhat like a child who had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookies jar.

"So what did you need to tell me, Stan?" He asked.

The moment of truth had come. It was now or never. Stan looked into his best friends eyes and spoke.

"I love you Kyle." It was barely a whisper.

"I love you too, man." He said back with a smile.

"No Kyle…" Stan tried to explain. "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for years."

Kyle stared at him blankly. He blinked then opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again. Looking away from Stan's face to favor a gaze towards the carpet he contemplated what he had just heard.

Stan watched his best friend patiently, although the agony of anticipation was killing him slowly. _He hates me, I just know it. Kyle doesn't want anything to do with me. I should have just kept my mouth shut this was a such a bad idea. He-_ Stan's thoughts were abruptly cut off when Kyle spoke.

""I-Stan. I don't know. I mean, we've been friends forever…" Kyle mumbled slowly. "How long?" He demanded louder.

"I told you, years." Stan bit his lips. He could feel Kyle's rejection welling up.

"How many years?" He demanded again.

"Since fourth grade." He saw Kyle's brow furrow as he did the math.

"Eight years? You've been in love with me for eight years and you're just telling me now?" Kyle sounded hurt and Stan looked up shocked. He nodded slowly. It had been eight painful years of wanting Kyle and he had just told him.

"Why did you wait so long?" Kyle asked suddenly grabbing his shoulders.

Stan caved to the touch. "I was scared you'd reject me, that you wouldn't want to be friends anymore." Stan confided.

Kyle shook his head. "This sounds really cheesy, but Stan, I would never not be your friend. Nothing would ever be enough to make me not want you as my friend."

"But that's all you'll ever be…" Stan said looking away from Kyle's piercing eyes. Kyle felt the urge to pull Stan's chin back up so he was looking at him again. He didn't want Stan to look away. He put his hand on Stan's jaw and roughly pulled it up so that Stan was looking at him.

"I don't know yet. I mean… I've never been in a relationship before…" Kyle hesitated. He didn't even know if he was gay or not. "I just… I'll need some time to think Stan."

Stan nodded. His heart had leaped at the contact Kyle had started. He wanted more than just that one rough touch…

"Can I give you something to maybe help you decide?" Stan asked softly. Kyle just watched him.

Stan placed his hand on Kyle's cheek gently, like he was touching a flower. Leaning forward he parted his lips and pressed them to Kyle's. His eyes slipped closed and he moved his hand from the other boy's face to the back of his neck. Kyle gasped lightly when Stan ran his hand through the auburn locks. Stan reacted by pressing his lips more forcefully on Kyle's.

"Stanley…" Kyle whispered against his lips.

Before they both knew it, the kiss was over. Stan had pulled away. Kyle swallowed and stood up. His head was a mess from what had just occurred. _Oh my god, did I just almost moan his name? This is my best friend! …My best friend who just confessed that he's been in love with me for years and kissed me…_

"I-I'll call you or something later. Okay?" He asked nervously.

Stan nodded. Kyle turned away and walked out of Stan's room. When he was halfway down the stairs Randy noticed him.

"Hey Kyle. Where are you going? Where's Stan?" He asked.

"Ike called, he needed something, so I have to go. Stan's in his room playing videogames." Kyle lied quickly.

"Okay, we'll see you later then!" Stan's father turned his attention back to the TV.

Kyle nodded and hurried out the door and down the street to his house, just two houses away from Stan's.

Meanwhile Stan lay down on his bed, head falling onto the spot where Kyle had been sitting. The feeling of dread became overwhelming. He shouldn't have kissed Kyle, but he couldn't help himself. His thoughts turned to the way he had heard Kyle say his name, whisper it the way he had dreamed of. _He didn't mean it… _Stan brooded. _He'll call me later and tell me he just wants to be friends, nothing more. Well at least he didn't laugh, he wasn't disgusted… He said we would still be friends no matter what… _The raven haired boy tried to comfort himself as the tears broke loose and he sobbed himself into a dreamless sleep.

**Awww KYLE! Why'd you have to leave him all aloooone. Poor Stan. :(**


	3. His Reactions

**Woot, woot! Another chapter for you all! :) Enjoy cuz this chapter gets a liiiiiiittle steammah. (Steamy)**

Drool was leaking from Stan's mouth and on to his pillow when his cell phone started playing "The Fame" by Lady Gaga. He picked up his phone drowsily and flipped it open, pressing it to his face.

"Hullo? Whoozis?" His muffled voice came.

"Stan, its Kyle. Were you sleeping?"

"Mmyah. What time is it?" He said less garbled by sleep.

"Around two in the morning."

"Jesus Christ man! I'm trying to sleep!" Stan blurted out a bit louder than necessary. He listened to see if he had woken anyone up. It didn't sound like it.

"Sorry!" Kyle whispered. "I needed to talk to you."

"Oh…" Stan said, realizing why Kyle had called. "So?"

"Well… I thought about it, and…"

"And what?" The anticipation was killing Stan.

"Well, I was thinking I guess we could give being in a relationship a try." He mumbled quietly. Kyle had thought long and hard about what had happened that afternoon and after several hours he knew it was an easy choice. After the kiss his mind had already been made up, he just needed to figure it out himself.

Stan's jaw dropped at the words. "D-do you mean it?" He had to confirm it.

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm coming over." Stan stated.

"What? It's too late tonight." Kyle said, attempting to hide the fact that he was happy Stan wanted to see him.

"No it's not. I want to be with you right now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay… careful though." Kyle replied.

"I will be…" Stan desperately wanted to say he loved Kyle but he didn't want to rush him.

"Bye." Kyle hung up.

Stan grabbed his sneakers and shoved them on his feet and grabbed his red and blue hat before sneaking out the backdoor quietly.

It was freezing outside, but he didn't care. Running through the snow he snuck around the back of Kyle's house. Stan packed up a snowball and threw it at Kyle's window. Moments later it opened and Kyle waved before dropping down his fire ladder. It had never been used for an actual fire, but many times for the use of Stan sneaking over. This time it was different though.

Stan scaled the ladder quickly and jumped into Kyle's room. It was so much warmer than outside. He looked around his best friend's bedroom, the room he had been in a million times. Stan looked at the cherry desk that had a computer and all Kyle's school things, the matching night table with a jar of half eaten peanut butter and a picture of Kyle and him on the couch, the bed with blue sheets and a navy comforter twisted around like the bed hadn't been made for a while.

All of a sudden he felt someone grab him and he jumped. Kyle was laughing at him.

"Hah, you are so easy to scare when you're spacing out!" He whisper-yelled.

"That was mean Kyle!" Stan said frowning.

_Am I supposed to think it's cute when he does that? Because I do… I think I'm supposed to. _Kyle thought when he looked at Stan's small frown.

"I'm sorry _Stanley._" Kyle teased using Stan's full name.

"Not yet, you aren't." Stan smiled impishly and pushed Kyle against the wall that had his faded Michael Jackson poster. He could see Kyle's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Stan let his hands slide off Kyle's shoulders and down to his wrists as he pinned him against the wall. His lips parted slightly and his breathing hitched as his body registered that he was trapped.

"You will be sorry when I'm done ravishing you…" Stan murmured seductively, leaning his face inches from Kyle's.

Kyle stared into Stan's blue eyes that were alight with desire. He wasn't entirely positive about how he felt, but he had come up with an easy way to think about anything he didn't know for sure earlier. _Good or Bad Kyle? Simple, good or bad? Good… _He thought without hesitation.

Stan tilted his head and ghosted his lips up and down Kyle's throat. _Oh god. _Kyle thought. _Good, good, soooooo fucking good. _Stan grinned when Kyle leaned his head back against the wall to give him more room. He nibbled the spot where he could feel the other boy's blood pulsing, sucking on it for a moment before nipping his way up and along Kyle's jaw. Licking Kyle's cheek sweetly before pressing his lips against the other's. _I've waited so long for this… _Stan thought, pressing flush against Kyle and parting his lips. He ran his tongue over Kyle's lips and he parted his as well. Smiling against his mouth, Stan pressed his tongue in to Kyle's mouth and felt around the new flesh. Tracing circles on the roof of his mouth, feeling the ridges of his teeth, memorizing the way he moved his lips in response. Kyle moaned in the kiss, eliciting more passionate replies from Stan.

Stan moved his lips away from Kyle's and placed kisses up his jaw and cheek and nibbled on his ear. Releasing his hands, Stan held one hand on the side of Kyle's neck and the other on his cheek. He kissed him again. Kyle pulled off Stan's hat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ohhh" Stan groaned, He backed up onto the bed and pulled Kyle on top of him. Kyle bent his knees a little so he was straddling Stan.

"Now you are sorry." Stan whispered.

"Am I? Because I feel more like I got rewarded." Kyle whispered back.

Rolling his eyes, Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle and pulled him down to lay next to him. Kyle smiled. _Definitely good… _He nuzzled his hand under Stan's chin and licked his neck affectionately.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this…" Stan mumbled.

"Hmmm, I guess… eight years." Kyle teased.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner."

"What's my prize?"

"You get to sleep with me alllll night." Stan said happily.

"That's a good prize…" Kyle said softly, his voice muffled by Stan's shirt.

Kyle twined himself around Stan and fell asleep quickly. Stan however stayed up for awhile to think. _He's so much better than Wendy; I actually feel it when I kiss him. It's not just lips touching, I actually get that warm feeling in my chest everyone talks about in the movies. And right now, just holding him, his head resting on my chest… I love him so much…_

"I love you Kyle…" He breathed, pressing his face against his hair and inhaling deeply. "Really, I do."

**DAWWW! Ain't that just KYOOT? Teehee, remember, reviews make me write faster! **


	4. How It Goes

**yeah, yeah I know its been forever. But be happy because a new chapter of The Perfect Love Story is up! :D And I'm working on another chap as you read! **

Stan was woken up sometime after three in the morning and before six. He looked around for the source of the noise that had woken him and found that it was Kyle. He was talking in his sleep again, like he always did. Stan smiled and the cute habit and watching him drowsily. Kyle's head was resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around Stan's neck sweetly. The smaller boy even had a leg looped around one of Stan's. Stan's ears perked when Kyle spoke again.

"Shut up, Cartman. Go eatsum cheesy… poofs…" His soft pink lips moved languidly as the somewhat garbled speech came out.

Stan rolled his eyes. _Silly Kyle, can't you even sleep without being tortured by that fatass? _Stan leaned closer and inhaled into Kyle's hair deeply. He smelled like peanut butter and lime shampoo. Stan had always wondered where Kyle had found lime shampoo, but he knew where the peanut butter scent came from. One of the funniest things about Kyle was that he could sit down with a jar of peanut butter and eat the whole damn thing in one sitting. That Jewish boy loved peanut butter.

Speaking of peanut butter. "Ommm, nom, nom… Stan… Gimme da peanut butter back…"

Stan actually laughed at this one. Kyle was dreaming that he took his peanut butter? His body started shaking with silent laughs. Stan shook his head and listened when Kyle began to talk once again. It seemed like he voiced everything going on in his dreams, one thing Stan had always been fascinated by at sleepovers.

"Nommmm, Stan do yooh wansum peanut butter? Here ya go…" What was with him with Stan and peanut butter dreams?

"Mmmm Staaanley." He whispered and cuddled more closely, if even possible, to Stan.

Stan smiled tenderly at the fact that Kyle was dreaming about him, even if it was just a silly dream. He was actually used to hearing Kyle say his name in his sleep. They had been best friends so he was mentioned all the time.

"Mine…" He raised his eyebrows at the possessive tone. _Is he still talking about me? _Stan wondered. "Mine Stan… My Stan…" Kyle said, fingers curling into claws around Stan's shirt._ Heh, so someone is a little coveting? _Stan smiled that in his dreams, Kyle clearly did not want to share him with anyone.

After another few minutes without Kyle talking Stan settled back down and fell asleep with his cheek right against Kyle's.

"Good morning Kyle. Oh and Stanley I see." Mrs. Broflovski walked in to Kyle's room to see the two teenage boys tangled together asleep.

"Unnnn?" Stan said, carefully untwining him and Kyle so as not to seem suspicious. He knew Kyle would not want to tell his mom about being gay. Thank goodness Kyle was a cuddle sleeper anyways, so they had a good excuse.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned a 'good morning' to Kyle's mother.

She left the room telling them that breakfast was almost done. After she left Stan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kyle's forehead while shaking him gently.

"Come on Kyle, wake up." He said softly.

"Huh?" Kyle sat p slowly only to find that he could not get all the way up because Stan was bending over him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Stan said and pressed another kiss the Kyle's cheek. The redhead blushed and grinned. "Your mom said breakfast would be done in a sec, wanna go eat?" Stan asked, running a hand absent mindedly through Kyle's curly hair. He was starving and Mrs. Broflovski was an excellent cook.

"Sure, sure… But first…" Kyle trailed off suggestively.

"First what?" Stan was confused.

Kyle grabbed a hold of Stan's shirt and pulled him down to press their lips together. Stan was surprised but definitely willing. He leaned down on Kyle, putting his arms on either side of him to cage him in. Kyle nudged Stan's hips with his and Stan crawled into his lap to straddle him without breaking the kiss. Gasping lightly Kyle wound his fingers into Stan's hair and pulled him closer.

Then Stan's stomach growled.

"Hahaha, are you really that hungry?" Kyle asked.

"For more than one thing…" Stan whispered. He wanted to go eat, yet at the same time he didn't want to stop what they were doing.

"Come on, let's go feed you." He teased. Stan got off him and walked out the door where the smell of waffles and bacon was strong in the air. Tromping down the stairs two at a time the boys came into the kitchen and loaded their plates up full of food.

"I'm going out with your father and Ike, Kyle. Do you and Stanley want to come?" Sheila asked.

"No thanks." Kyle said around a huge bite of waffle.

"Yeah we'll probably just stay here and play video games." Stan agreed, knowing that neither of them had any intentions of playing video games.

"Okay, boys. We'll be back later today. Kyle, make sure to keep an eye Ike."

"What?" Kyle objected. "Aren't you taking him with you?"

"Oh Kyle, be a big boy. He's easy to watch. Good bye now!" And with that Sheila and her husband left.

"Well there goes our alone time." Stan muttered under his breath.

"Tell me about it." The Jewish boy whispered back.

Ike walked into the kitchen and looked at the two teenage boys.

"What?" Kyle accused when his little brother did not look away.

"I know what's going on. I always knew you two would end up gay for each other." The little Canadian smirked.

Kyle's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "You don't know anything, you little bastard!" He shouted desperately and stood up. Stan put a hand on Kyle's shoulder to calm him, but the truth was that he was just as scared.

"Hey don't worry about it fags. It's not like I care, I won't bother to tell anyone." Ike shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a plate, which he began to load with food. His nonchalance seemed to calm the other two boys.

""You better not tell anyone." Kyle grumbled, sitting back down.

"Like I said, don't worry. You two can keep up your little games and shit. But you better hope to hell Wendy doesn't find out Stan." Ike didn't miss a beat as he finished adding eggs to his pile and walked over to the table.

Stan looked down at the counter after that last part. He knew Ike was right and it actually kinda scared him to think of Wendy finding out. _She_'_ll slaughter me if she finds out that I broke up with her because I was gay for my best friend…_

"Come on Stan." The red head said, breaking the trance.

"Uh, yeah." Stan said, taking his plate and putting it in the sink.

_How am I going to keep this a secret?_

**ooooooooooo, shiz. Ike knows, and what about Wendah? She's still pissed Stan broke up with her...**


End file.
